


It's a Fucking Secret Jimmy

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But so is Brian, Everyone knows about the relationship, F/M, Jimmy is an ass, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Jimmy are in a secret relationship, because office romances are typically frowned on in the Forensics unit, or any other unit really. The problem is, literally everyone knows about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Fucking Secret Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd ha!  
> There is not enough Brian/Jimmy and I love these two  
> this is mostly going to be snippets of their not so secret relationship along with others  
> also, i like to think that outside of murders and encephalitis, Will's got pretty good game, he just doesn't keep them around as often as he'd like

"Jimmy, duck down." Brian and Jimmy were at an upscale (for them) restaurant far away from Quantico and the rest of Crawford's buddies. They were celebrating their second anniversary of their relationship, which no one at work could know about because of professional reasons.

"What? Brian what-what's going on?" Jimmy prepared himself for the worst. He ducked under the table and with Brian, heart racing.

"Isn't that Graham?" Brian whispered.

"We're hiding from Will? That’s why you panicked? Dammit Brian, people are staring at us, again.” Jimmy said, exasperated. 

“In case you didn’t notice Jimmy, the man is a hyper observant almost genius who could probably spot our relationship from a mile away.” Jimmy whispered again.  
“That’s quite a compliment coming from you, Brian.” said a voice from above the table.

Brian and Jimmy peaked out from under their impromptu fort and looked up at the almost smiling face of Will Graham. It was more of a grimace, really.  
“Hello, Will.” Said Jimmy, climbing out from under the table like it was something he did every day. 

“Listen, I just came over here to say happy anniversary, but you two seem busy so I’ll just-“ 

“Woah there, Graham-cracker.” Brian interrupted, “how did you know it was out anniversary?”

“Yeah, please don’t call me Graham-cracker. I get enough of that from Beverly. It’s gotten worse now that she knows my middle name. Second I may not be the most social man, but I still observe things from time to time. Plus Jimmy told me it was coming up when we were fishing together.”

“You fish with Will Graham?” Brian huffed.

“He’s a good fishing partner. Plus he likes ice fishing. You hate ice fishing, and it’s always better with someone else.”

“Are you kidding me? You told Will about us?” Brian yelled.

“Sir, is everything ok?” A young waiter nervously asked Brian.

“I’m fine, everything’s fine.” Brian responded, looking sheepish. He sat back down at his table and sighed. “Will I’m sorry for yelling, would you like to stay and eat with us?  
“Ah, no thank you, I’m actually on a date with someone.” Will pointed in the direction of a table, where a tall dark-skinned woman was looking over at Will with a small smile. 

“Oh, congrats Will. Who is she?” Jimmy asked.

“Her name is Naomi, and I don’t want to keep her waiting.” 

“Alright then, we’ll see you later.” 

“See you guys later, Brian. Jimmy I’ll call you later about fishing again.” 

"Wait, Will!" Brian called, "You have to tell me your middle name."

"Brian come on, I just wanna go back to Naomi and-"

"Come on Graham-cracker, tell me or I'll never not call you that."

Will sighed heavily and mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, what was was that William?" Brian chirped. 

"Theodore. William Theodore Graham." Will hissed at Brian.

"Holy shit." Jimmy said, but his curse couldn't be heard of the peals of Brian's laughter. Will huffed and stalked away back to his date. While Brian's obnoxious laughter, coupled with the fact that he spent minutes under a table and shouted at a waiter earlier got him and Jimmy thrown out of yet another restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr ](theplaguedr.tumblr.com)


End file.
